batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of the Batman
Rise of the Batman is a 2016 direct-to-video animated superhero film that serves as a midquel for the critically acclaimed superhero film The Batman. Plot Arriving in Cambridge, a young Bruce Wayne enters a local pub and is harrassed by several drunkards who later take him out into a nearby alley, where they beat him to unconsciousness. Bruce wakes up some time after in the home of William Larson, a former intelligence agent who trains Bruce to defend himself and later retaliate against the drunks. Spending some time studying at Cambridge University, Bruce learns the fundamentals of various subjects such as criminology and forensic science. Eventually, Bruce decides to leave Cambridge and travels across Europe, accumulating more knowledge for his training. Stopping in Paris, France, Bruce saves a girl from a would-be rapist and later becomes friends with her. The girl reveals herself as Talia, a tourist who frequently travels the world with her father. Meanwhile, a detective named Henri Ducard helps to train Bruce after he reveals that he witnessed his rescue of Talia earlier on. As Bruce continues to train himself physically and mentally, he discovers that Ducard is corrupt and later tries to escape but is nearly assassinated by Ducard. After a long chase through the Paris streets, Ducard is incapacitated by men in black garb who later escort Bruce to a man by the name of Ra's al Ghul, who reveals himself to be Talia's father. Ra's offers to take Bruce in and train him the right way, to which Bruce gladly accepts. Traveling to Asia, Bruce trains in Ra's' hidden fortress on Hkakabo Razi. After nearly 12 years of training in Ra's' fortress, Bruce learns that Ra's is leading some sort of cult known as the "League of Assassins", which has been around for centuries. Talia and Bruce later form an intimate relationship without the knowledge of Ra's, who shows a vested interest in Bruce's legacy as a member of the League. With years of practice and knowledge garnered, Bruce is soon approached by Ra's, who introduces him to some form of pit that contains a bubbly substance. Calling it a "Lazarus Pit", Ra's divulges that he is over 600 years old, and that the Lazarus Pit helps to make him immortal. Offering Bruce the opportunity to not only join the League's ranks, but to become immortal, Ra's is taken aback when Bruce disagrees, stating that the Lazarus Pit is dangerous, and, if in the wrong hands, can lead to absolute chaos. Shocked by Bruce's statement, Ra's admits to him that the League of Assassins is planning on a massive takeover of China before spreading its regime to the West, while ultimately purging the world of injustice. Without words, Bruce attempts to leave, but a line of assassins block his path. When Ra's attempts to kill Bruce, Talia intervenes, allowing Bruce to live. Cast *Billy Unger as Bruce Wayne (age 14) **Eric Balfour as Bruce Wayne (age 26) *Christa B. Allen as Talia al Ghul *Harris Yulin as Ra's al Ghul *Stephen Fry as William' Larson' *-- as John Zatara *-- as Henri Ducard *-- as Theodore "Ted" Grant *-- as Kirigi *-- as Lady Shiva Category:XtranormalGeek Category:PG-13